Croatiaball
Croatiaball is a countryball located in central Europe and the Mediterranean. He can into European Union, NATOball and into removing kebab. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for German tourist, who gib lots of mony. Early HistoryCategory:BalkansCategory:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:NATO Croats exist since the 7th century. In the begin of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball. The Capital was not always Zagrebball. It changed to often. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball. Croatiaball removed some Ćevap (24,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with Croat president Tito (Even though Serbs controlled most of the government) Croatia left Yugoslavia in 1991 and had to fight for their freedom. Croatiaball emerged victourious and proud from the 4 year war know as the Homeland war. Homeland war The Homeland war started in 1991. and ended in 1995 Croatiaball's victory. Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball along with Bosnia-Herzegovinaball but Serbiaball and Montenegroball didn't like that AT ALL so normally they attacked. 1991. to 1994. Croatiaball found it self in a very hard position because Serbia controled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugo army and was denied of help from other's because of sanction's. The first to recognize his independence was Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he succefully did but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. 1995. Croatiaball regained it's strenght and with a little political help from Germoneyball it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball. Croatiaball remember's those day's as day's of glory and is very proud of it's military succes while Serbiaball remember's it as days of sadness. NATO. Croatia joined NATOball in 2009 with Albania P.S. (We hate Albania secretly, they are bad, but we act nice.) EUROPEAN UNION Croatia joined EUball in 2013. Demographic * 90.42% Croats (and growing) * 4.36% Serbs (and shrinking) * 5.2% Others(and growing) Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44%, (Some Bulgarians and Ukrainians, So they good) * Atheism 3.81% (They are secretly amazeball Catholics in denial) * Kebabism (Yet to be removed) 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Friends and Enemies Croatiaball hates Kebabs and Nationalistic Serbs equally and wants them all gone. Croatia is very strict catholic. 'Friends: ' * Austriaball:'' ''Croatia was in a monarchy with them,they had it pretty good there. * Germanyball: Best friend and Good ally. Bestie! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball:'' Best food evar! 'Also he help me with Serbiaball. ''Still want's apologize for war however. * Sloveniaball: Brother but also friendly rival that trade a lot with eachother. They might play hockey togeather sometimes in the CHL. Also we both hate Italy and he was first what regnorised Croatia as a independent state in 1991. * Armeniaball: because they hate Turkey! * Ukraineball: Helped them become recognized as a country after the war,also sent some people to help. Croatia is helping them too by sending soldiers in Ukraine. We love them! * Polandball Because of Catholic and Slav! Brave peepel! * Bulgariaball: Best Balkan Freund! * Czechball Best tourist but sometimest into doing crazy stuff * HungaryBall BEST FREUND! WE LOVE THEM! YUO ARE GRATE! '''Enemies: *Montenegroball: Even though he and Serbiaball were through, they still keep in touch, deeply. He currently vows to keep all of his coast for himself. He even does something wrong to Croatians in Boka Kotorska. *Serbiaball: Damn chetnik prick, keeps dreaming of Greater Serbia. Still calls me ustaša. I will into remuvings him later with other EU countryballs. * Turkeyball:'' ''Tried to conquer Croatia. They stink. Die. * ISISball: Is of racist * Franceball: Didn't recognise us in 1991! * Kebab: because they rude and stupid! Also Bosnia is Croejsa land. * Italyball: No, our olive oil is better! and Istria is ours! * Albaniaball: They don't deserve link, they dumb muslims, we secretly hate them. Only Catholis good ones. Gallery Draft1111442624.jpg My country.jpg Croatiaball.PNG Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Ip5cp2.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera_Mundi.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"HRVATSKA DO DRINE!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91-e?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" *"ZA DOM! SPREMNI!!!" (Only used by Nazis, forbidden in Croatian law) *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREB-a!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" * Links *Facebook page * Instagram es:Croaciaball hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Slavic Category:Europoor Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatia Category:Croatiaball Category:Three lines Category:Balkan Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Balkan Wars Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Yugoslav War Category:Yugoslavian War Category:Yugoslav war Category:Yugoslav wars Category:Croatian speaking countryball Category:Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Former Kebab Removers Category:Former Kebab Remover Category:Former kebab remover Category:Kebab Removing Countryball Category:Kebab Removing Countryballs Category:Kebab removing Category:Kebab removing countryball Category:Kebab removing countryballs Category:Ustasha Category:Ustashas Category:EU Countryball Category:EU Countryballs Category:EU countryball Category:EU countryballs Category:Ex yugoslaviaball Category:Ex Yugoslavia Countryballs Category:Ex yugoslavia countryballs Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Communist Countryball Category:Anti-Communist Countryballs Category:Anti Communist Countryball Category:Anti Communist Countryballs Category:Anti-Nazi Countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Countryballs Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Homosex Removers Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex remover Category:Homosex Remover Category:Catholic religions Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab removers Category:Euro € Category:Balkan War Category:European Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Wars involving SPQRball Category:Byzantine Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wine Category:Oil Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger remover Category:Wars involving Fascist Italyball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent